Twilight's Power of Three
by Kuramaworshiper
Summary: With the battle against Billie and Christy over the Elders decide to grant the Charmed Ones immortality and future Halliwell's the same. Bella, Emily and Sam Bashing. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight's Power of Three**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Charmed.

**Summary:** With the battle against Billie and Christy over the Elders decide to grant the Charmed Ones immortality and future Halliwell's the same.

**Pairings:** Jasper/Piper/Edward, Embry/Paige, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Phoebe

**A/N:** For the purpose of this story both Alice and Leo are dead. Alice killed by vampires and Leo by a demon.

**Powers: **

**Piper** -

Freezing time

Telepath

Molecular manipulation

Self-healing

Electro kinesis

Power Sensing

Acid Generation (**Ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch or as a spray** (**eg. acid spit, acid blood, etc.**)

Invulnerability (**Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence. Those who are invulnerable often have bodies with texture and durability above that of steel while still maintaining their soft/natural textures and functions**)

Sonic Scream (**Ability to generate vocal sounds of higher amplitude than a normal human**)

Memory manipulation (**Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another**).

**Phoebe** -

Premonition

Levitation

Empathy

Self-healing

Telepath

Pyro kinesis

Power Negation (**Ability to cancel the superpowers of others**)

Power Sensing

Acid Generation (**Ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch or as a spray** (**eg. acid spit, acid blood, etc.**)

Invulnerability (**Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence. Those who are invulnerable often have bodies with texture and durability above that of steel while still maintaining their soft/natural textures and functions**)

Memory manipulation (**Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another**).

**Paige** -

Tele-orbing

Orbing

Self-healing

Telepath

Power Augmentation (**Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others)**

Power Sensing

Acid Generation (**Ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch or as a spray** (**eg. acid spit, acid blood, etc.**)

Invulnerability (**Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence. Those who are invulnerable often have bodies with texture and durability above that of steel while still maintaining their soft/natural textures and functions**)

Memory manipulation (**Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another**).

**~Halliwell Manor~**

Listening to her sisters sobs as they grew harsher. Phoebe knew she had to do something to end her sisters suffering. Turning around as she heard her other sisters footsteps.

"How is she doing?" asked Paige.

"Not so good" answered Phoebe.

But before Paige could say more cry's sounded from Wyatt and Chris's room. Quickly walking towards their room, Phoebe and Paige saw that it was Chris who was crying. Gently picking him up, while rocking back to sleep Phoebe began to think of ways for Piper to get away from the manor full of painful memories of Leo's death.

"Paige we have to do something" said Phoebe while finally getting Chris to go back to sleep.

"I know, maybe we should ask Grams" said Paige.

"Good idea just let me put Chris back in bed and you go get the candles ready" said Phoebe.

"Okay" said Paige leaving the room and heading towards the attic.

Turning her attention back to baby Chris, Phoebe quickly but gently put him back in his crib. Checking on Wyatt but finding him sleeping peacefully, she quickly left their room and headed towards the attic to help Paige summon Grams.

"Is it ready?" asked Phoebe upon entering the attic.

"Yeah, but do you think Grams has the answers we need to help Piper" questioned Paige.

"I hope so for Piper's sake" Phoebe said.

_**Hear these words**_

_**Hear my cry**_

_**Spirit from the other side**_

_**Come to me**_

_**I summon the**_

_**Cross now the**_

_**Great divide**_

"Oh my darlings! Where's Piper?" asked Grams with a worried frown.

"She's in her room. Grams we need advice on how to help Piper" said Paige.

"How's Leo Grams?" asked Phoebe.

"He's fine" said Grams.

"Now girls I thi- "

But before she could finish saying anything she was interrupted by white and blue lights of someone orbing in telling them that it was an elder orbing into the attic for some unknown reason.

"Hello! Phoebe, Paige, and Penny" said the elder Arina with a small smile.

"Hi. If this is a demon problem then save it, we have more important things to worry about right now like Piper" said Paige with a frown.

"Oh, no it's not a demon problem; actually no demons are involved. I came to discuss something with all three of you" explained Arina.

"Oh, well I'll go get Piper then" said Phoebe leaving the attic.

Quickly going down the stairs heading towards Piper's bedroom. Upon entering Piper's room she could see tear marks on Piper's face and blood shot eyes staring at Leo's picture with tissues all around her.

"Piper sweetie come on get up we have to go to the attic" said Phoebe removing the covers from Piper's body.

"Phoebe if it's a demon I am not going I can't keep risking my life and my sons life too" said Piper.

"No honey it's not a demon, it's one of the elders want to talk to us together" answered Phoebe.

"What do they want now?" asked Piper.

"I don't know" said Phoebe.

"Well might as well get this over with" said Piper with a sniffle.

Leaving her bedroom she quickly began to head towards the attic to see what the hell the elders wanted now especially now after losing Leo last week. Praying to god that this better not be about any demon problem or else someone would be blown to pieces.

Arriving in the attic, seeing the elder sitting on the old couch looking calm and peaceful made Piper angry but she kept her mouth shut for now.

"Ok I'm here so what the hell do you want?" asked Piper.

"I need your help to teach two witches about the craft" said Arina.

"Why do you need us to help them?" asked Piper.

"Because no one knows more about the craft than the Charmed Ones" said Arina.

"Who and where do they live?" asked Paige.

"Their names are Leah and Seth Clearwater and they are from the Indian Tribe called Quileute a couple of minutes outside of Forks in Washington" answered Arina.

"You know girls this could work. I have an exact replica of the manor but only bigger in the forest of Forks" said Grams.

"So who is going to do it?" asked Piper.

"You" answered Phoebe, Paige, Grams, and Arina.

"What? Why me?" asked Piper.

"Because you need to get away for a while and if you stay here you won't be able to heal and move on from Leo's death" said Paige.

"In other words you need time for you and the boys to properly mourn for Leo" said Grams.

"I don't know" said Piper.

"Think about it sweetie, you would have the time to focus mostly on yourself and the boys, also when you're helping the Clearwater witches learn the craft you won't be totally alone and besides me and Paige will visit" said Phoebe.

"Alright I'll do it and your right I need to leave the manor for a while" said Piper.

"There's something else I and the elders decided to reward you three" said Arina.

"We get a reward?" asked Paige with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes" answered Arina.

"Well what is it?" questioned Piper.

"One of them is that you three get a couple of new powers and the other is immortality" said Arina.

"Immortality? No, I don't want to watch my children die of old age while I still look like I'm seventeen" said Piper.

"Actually it's not just for you it's for your whole family and also future generations and spouses, so if you get married that man will be immortal like you but should you get divorced he will start to age like a mortal from where he stopped ageing" said Arina.

"Can you give us some time to think about it" asked Phoebe.

"Sure, call when you made a decision" said Arina leaving the attic in orbs.

"Well, I'm going to go start packing" said Piper.

Leaving the attic to start packing Piper began to think what Forks is like and if it is safe for her boys. Entering her room she began to rummage through her closet looking for her suite cases for herself and the boys. Looking at all her cloths, she thought that this would take a while. Spotting a picture of herself and Leo together, piper could feel the tears starting to gather once again. Wiping them away quickly, she started to gather what she would take with her to Forks.

**~Four Hours Later~**

Putting the entire luggage that she and the boys would need in the solarium, she quickly walked into the kitchen to gather some potion ingredient's to take with her to the Manor at Forks.

**A/N:** well I hope you like this new story. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight's Power of Three**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Charmed.

**Summary:** With the battle against Billie and Christy over the Elders decide to grant the Charmed Ones immortality and future Halliwell's the same.

**Pairings:** Jasper/Piper/Edward, Embry/Paige, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Phoebe

**A/N:** For the purpose of this story both Alice and Leo are dead. Alice killed by vampires while trying to protect Bella and Leo by a robbery in a bank.

**Powers: **

**Piper** = Freezing time, Telepath, Molecular manipulation, Self-healing, Electrokinesis, Power Sensing, Acid Generation **(Ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch or as a spray (eg. acid spit, acid blood, etc.)**, Invulnerability **(Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence. Those who are invulnerable often have bodies with texture and durability above that of steel while still maintaining their soft/natural textures and functions)**, Sonic Scream **(Ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human)**, Memory manipulation **(Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another).**

**Phoebe** = Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Self-healing, Telepath, Pyrokinesis, Power Negation **(Ability to cancel the superpowers of others)**, Power Sensing, Acid Generation **(Ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch or as a spray (e.g. acid spit, acid blood, etc.)**, Invulnerability **(Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence. Those who are invulnerable often have bodies with texture and durability above that of steel while still maintaining their soft/natural textures and functions)**, Memory manipulation **(Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another).**

**Paige** = Tele-orbing, Orbing, Self-healing, Telepath, Power Augmentation **(Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others)**,Power Sensing, Acid Generation **(Ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch or as a spray (e.g. acid spit, acid blood, etc.)**, Invulnerability **(Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence. Those who are invulnerable often have bodies with texture and durability above that of steel while still maintaining their soft/natural textures and functions)**, Memory manipulation **(Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another)**

**154124+65413647869274124412475441024186**

**~Cullen Residence~**

The mood at the Cullen house was anything but happy. But the one suffering the most was Jasper with Alice's death while trying to keep Bella safe from Victoria. Because of this Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett began to resent ever allowing Bella to ever get close to them and allowing her to find out about them being Vampires.

"Jasper" called Esme softly from down stairs in the living room.

"Yes?" asked Jasper quietly from his and Alice's room.

"Can you come down here please?" asked Esme.

"Alright" replied Jasper before leaving his room and appearing in front of Esme by the living room coach.

"How are you sweetie?" questioned Esme getting up and taking Jasper by the arm and leading him to sit between Rosalie and herself.

"I'm ok, I guess" answered Jasper back with a blank expression on his face.

Before anymore could be said Edward arrived with Bella, but before Bella and Edward could enter the house Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett quickly exited the living room so that they didn't have to deal with Edward and his human.

"Where is everyone Esme?" Edward asked entering the living room with Bella.

"In their rooms" Esme said with a sad sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked with an exasperated look on her face.

"No, nothing's wrong" answered Esme lying through her teeth.

***Edward, I don't think Bella should be here right now*** thought Esme.

"Why? What's wrong with Bella being here?" asked Edward so quickly so Bella wouldn't notice or hear.

***Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett don't want her in this house anymore*** Esme thought to him.

"What do you mean they don't want her here?" asked Edward with confusion.

***What she means dumbass is that we want nothing to do with Isabella anymore, it's because of her that Alice is dead*** screamed Rosalie into Edward's head.

"But sh-"

"Get her out of here" screamed Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in Asunción.

"Come on Bella" said Edward tugging on Bella's arm to get her to leave the house.

"Why? What's wrong? Why did they scream?" asked Bella pulling her arm out of Edward's grasp.

"It's nothing. I'll explain later" said Edward while dragging Bella outside and towards his car.

Quickly getting Bella into the car, he rushed to his side and slid in. starting the car he drove off with Bella towards her house to explain to her why they had to leave and why she can't go back there for a while till the others calm down.

Arriving at her house Edward parked his car in the front, getting out he made his way to the passenger side and opened the door for Bella and helped her get out so that she wouldn't trip over her own two feet.

"Edward what happened? Why did we have to leave?" questioned Bella with an irritated expression.

But Edward didn't answer; he just kept leading her towards the front door. Unlocking the door for her, Edward rushed them past the living room and up the stairs to her room. Entering her bedroom Edward began pacing.

"Edward why did we have to leave your house?" asked Bella becoming more impatient with Edward's lack of response.

"You can't go back to the house, at least not for a while" explained Edward tensely.

"What?" exploded Bella after Edward finished telling her the reason why they had to leave so suddenly from his house.

"Why? I didn't do anything to them" exclaimed a very pissed off Bella while pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

"Bella let me fin-"

But Bella cut him off and proceeded to rant about the unfairness of it. Bitching about how this was probably Rosalie's idea with her being jealous that she wasn't the center of attention in the family anymore. Edward just gave up trying to get a word in edge wise, but just decided to let her keep on ranting till she tired herself out.

"What the hell is their problem anyway Edward?" asked Bella pissed off.

"They blame you for Alice's Death" said Edward truthfully.

"How am I responsible for her death?" asked Bella bringing on the tears.

"Oh, Bella" said Edward before embracing her somewhat tightly toward his body.

**~Bella P.O.V~**

Pretending to cry into Edward's arms, she really could help but to cheer mentally now that Alice was dead and she couldn't interfere with her plans of becoming a vampire and Edward would never find out of her cheating on him.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Its ok sooner or later they will get over their anger and you can go back to the house" said Edward soothing Bella's feelings.

"I Know I will just give them some time" said Bella while inwardly seething at her treatment.

**15674857485674185741857418574185662741856741564156 **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
